Ten Little Snippets: Love Hina iPod Challenge
by Lady Reena
Summary: Humor! Romance! Violence! Ten short little fics based on ten songs randomly selected on my iPod. Involves most of our favorite characters. Enjoy these first five; the next five will be posted soon.


**Ten Little Snippets: Love Hina iPod Challenge**

By Lady Reena

**RULES**

First, choose a fandom to write in. Then, set iPod on shuffle.

Write 10 short little fics that relate to the lyrics of the song playing. You only have the duration of the song to write the fic, so think fast! No lingering around!

Choose a variety of characters and situations to make it interesting and fun!

"**Let it Be" – the Beatles**

_Get a grip on yourself, Keitaro,_ he thought to himself. _You've only been here for a day. These girls will accept you eventually. They have to!!_

"YOU IDIOT!!" screeched that long-haired one, Naru. Keitaro found himself airborne for no reason!

"What did I dooooo….." his voice trailed off as he flew to infinity and beyond.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted when he finally landed.

"You are the most self –centered, disgusting piece of male I've ever MET!" she exclaimed, and stalked off.

"UGHHHHH…" he groaned.

Suddenly, there was a smaller shadow above him. A timid girl with dark hair was shyly offering her hand to help him up.

"Oh, um…" Keitaro said. "Thanks, uhh.."

"Shinobu. Don't worry about Naru, she'll come around eventually," she said sweetly. "Until then, just stand by and try to stay alive."

"**Rebelde"- RBD**

"NO! I won't do it!" Motoko yelled at the others. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I have to dress like one!"

Su giggled and waved the pink dress in front of Motoko's face. "Come on Motoko, stop being such a rebel and be the female that you are!"

"No! Don't you guys get it? I am different from the rest of you. I _don't_ follow the crowd. My fighting and my kendo is my life. It doesn't matter what you guys say, I am me and you people can't change that."

"Oh come on Motoko, it's only clothing; you can still win or lose a fight no matter what clothes you are wearing!" exclaimed Keitaro, trying to be supportive.

"Shut up, what do YOU know, moron," Motoko growled. She flashed her sword at them and stalked out of the room.

"**April 26, 1992" – Sublime**

The Hinata crew was at a summer festival in the city. Suddenly, there were screams heard all around and people panicking in fear.

"What's going on?" Shinobu shouted; frightened.

Keitaro grabbed her hand swiftly. "Stay close, everybody!"

Law enforcement came rushing through the screaming crowd. "Hold it, everybody! There has been an armed robbery and the culprit is on the loose!"

At this news, things turned chaotic. Mothers grabbed their children, husbands ran with their wives, and the Hinata crew just tried to stay together in the middle of it all.

"Wait, what's that?" gasped Shinobu, pointing at something in the distance.

It was Mecha-Tama-Chan, Su's crazy metal invention that was a replica of their pet turtle!

"I thought we destroyed that thing!!" yelled Kitsune. "Su!! Stop that thing!! It's destroying the city!"

Mecha-Tama-Chan roared and beelined straight for Keitaro and the girls.

"**I'm Happy just to dance with you" – The Beatles **

Shinobu smiled and looked at Keitaro. The two were enjoying a quiet moment atop the roof of the Hinata House. It was a beautiful place to look at the view of the city. Shinobu loved coming up to this spot, and had recently introduced Keitaro to it too. _There's nothing I would rather do right now than sit here, with him, enjoying the breeze and the songs of the birds,_ she thought. _It's not the same with Su because she's so loud. And there's something… special about Keitaro. I know he's too old for me and he likes Naru, but I am happy to share some of his time and know that he enjoys it, too._

Keitaro glanced over and smiled back.

(this song is less than two minutes! It was hard!)

"**Bills, Bills, Bills" – Destiny's Child**

"Never, ever, ever EVER!" Naru shouted, punching Keitaro so hard that he flew past hot springs outdoor bath and over the fence. "How dare you! You good-for-nothing loser!"

"I'm sorry, Naru!!" was the response from somewhere in the distance.

Naru was steaming. She had let her guard down for one second−ONE SECOND! − and the idiot Keitaro thought he could just come in her room without asking! _It was indecent_, she thought. _He's twenty years old, and a pervert at that, and just because I helped him once with a study question he thinks he can come in my room any old time! And I was changing my clothes! I'm so embarrassed!!_

Naru finished getting dressed and brushed her hair. "That's IT!" she declared out loud. "I'm going to find someone else to study with, and never look at that idiot Keitaro, or whatever his name is, ever again!"

Notes: This was really fun! Everyone should try it! You think you won't be able to come up with anything, but you will, even if it's kinda bizarre. D And it was pretty challenging since all of these songs I haven't listened to in a looooooooooong time.

Sorry if I got any of the names or places wrong. It's been awhile since I've seen the show or read the books, but I still love them!

Stay tuned for the next five!!

08/08


End file.
